


Waves: A Ficlet

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Body Worship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self Care, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: “What, you scared of a bath?”“I’m not scared, I’m just curious how we’ll both fit in there.”Infectious laughter reverberated, and Sylvain pulled at the strings of his pants, shimmying his hips a bit.“Who cares. We’ll figure it out. It’s fun to try, right?”-------Sylvain gets Dimitri to come and take a bath with him. Just a little bit of nice things in these trying times. Ever just take a really good bath?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Waves: A Ficlet

Sylvain’s fingers tugged at the waistband of Dimitri’s lounge pants.

“C’mon! It’ll be fun, don’t you want to spend time with me?”

Dimitri frowned at the tub. The faucet bubbled, and whatever Sylvain put in there made the water turn a clear turquoise. It reminded him of the oceans he saw in pictures of the Caribbean, all overexposed and endless blue. Whatever that stuff was, it filled the bathroom with the smells of lime and sea salt, and maybe a bit of lavender.

“What, you scared of a _bath_?”  
“I’m not _scared_ , I’m just curious how we’ll both fit in there.”

Infectious laughter reverberated, and Sylvain pulled at the strings of his pants, shimmying his hips a bit.

“Who cares. We’ll figure it out. It’s fun to try, right?”

Dimitri chewed on his cheek, “We won’t...break the tub, right?”  
“ _Dimitri_ , love of my life, my handsome, tall, incredibly adorable boyfriend.” Dimitri blushed at the compliments, “We’re not going to break the tub. Anyways, it’s almost full, so I’m getting in - if you want to sit it out, fine.”

Sylvain slid in with the water still running, sloshing around to get comfortable. He was kind of big for their too small tub - his knees were bent, and the water only came up to his ribcage. He tried sliding down to show Dimitri, _hey, look, it works_ , but his knees stuck out above the water. A light flush coated his cheeks, and he shrugged with a sheepish smile. 

_Goddess, he's irresistible_. The tiles were cold as Dimitri knelt onto the floor, draping his arms over the edge of the tub. He watched the water ripple and splash under the tips of his fingers. The water tinted everything submerged, and Sylvain's body was distorted, refracted. He felt his body expand and contract, releasing a small bit of tension, as his fingers paddled the surface. Some strands of blonde landed in the water and he watched them float and turn green. 

"Come in with me, baby." Sylvain's voice was soft, his damp hands running through Dimitri's hair. "I want to comb out your hair, it's all knotted." 

Unfolding himself from the floor, Dimitri slid his pajamas down and cautiously stepped into the tub. Sylvain reached up, steadying him and guiding him down between his legs. He was pulled back abruptly, artificially blue water sloshing over the edges of the tub. Two big arms wrapped around his chest, like some sort of sea monster, squeezing him like a vice. Sylvain rested his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.<

"What's a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?"  
"I don't believe we both fit in here…" 

Sylvain laughed - he always found Dimitri’s apprehension amusing. If there was one predictable thing in Sylvain’s life, it was Dimitri's polite apprehension, like a cat navigating corners. He brushed the hair out of Dimitri's face, his hands dripping water. 

__

__

"W-what are you doing?! You're getting my face wet!"  
More laughter, echoing. Dimitri could listen to his laughs and snorts and giggles forever. It felt like a lifetime until genuine laughter came back to Sylvain, and Dimitri caged and coddled it like a canary, never letting it free. 

"I told you, your hair is knotted, I wanted to comb it." 

He felt his head move with the tug of the comb, each pinch and pull exacerbated by his hypersensitive state. Sylvain wasn't the best at this, but he could tell he was trying to be gentle. His fingers worked meticulously through each snag, and Dimitri sat patiently, letting himself be cared for. 

"Thank you for doing that, it's very kind of you." 

Dimitri hissed when Sylvain hit a particularly rough knot. He teased it with the comb, undoing all the bits and pieces. 

"It's like a rats nest back here, Dimitri, good lord. What are you even doing to yourself?" 

Heat radiated off of his face. Admittedly, he hadn't been taking as pristine care of himself as usual. Between the time of year and general stress, he felt himself slipping bit by bit. He knew this bath time was just another way for Sylvain to try to help him out. Sylvain's actions were always more meaningful than any sweet words he could spit out. 

Dimitri still remained silent, embarrassed, and Sylvain kept diligently working. He felt his body shift and rock behind him with his handiwork, and Dimitri could picture the frown of concentration on his face. 

"It's ok, Dima. I'm sorry. I like taking care of you sometimes." The snags were coming less now, the comb gliding through silken yellow hair, "When you look good, you feel good. I was just trying to help." 

They sat in silence, Sylvain combing and the water sloshing back and forth. He felt his eyes droop closed, relaxed by the rocking motions. When a set of fingers ran through his hair with no snags, he slouched down into the tub to rest his head on Sylvain's shoulder. 

A soft kiss on the side of his head felt electric, as if the water could conduct feelings and turn them into something explosive. In the heat of the bathroom, the weightlessness of the water, Dimitri felt...safe. The voices in his head simmered down for now, and he knew his beloved was here to hold him close. He scanned his body, acutely aware of the water’s movement, the hands on his stomach, the drip of the water from his hair. His partner's chest was a solid wall behind him, and he felt the _thud-thud_ of his heart through his back. The bathroom fan whirred and Dimitri sighed with it. 

"There you go, big guy. Just _relax_."  
"I do not deserve you, Sylvain." 

Sylvain hummed a disagreement, running his fingers down his belly, toying with the tufts of hair. The water was making gentle waves that lapped along his body, and it reminded Dimitri of a boat on a lake, docked, as the waves cradled and rocked its solid weight. Sylvain's fingers were speaking to him, their pitch and intonation changing like a theremin. As he slid over his stomach they became loud and bold, his hips were greeted with a stuttered laugh, the inside of his thighs felt the breath of hidden whispers and sultry secrets. The feeling of being cradled and touched with such kindness caved his chest in, and instead of emptiness a deeply hidden font of adoration poured out. It felt as if he was encased in amber, a slow warmth that trapped him in time. How he wished that moments could be encased forever in liquid gold, a point saved in perpetuity. 

He murmured, but it echoed in the steamy bathroom, "Sylvain…" 

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Sylvain sighed into his neck. Dimitri still heard the _slap-slap_ of the waves along the boat - or was it his body? - as Sylvian continued his tactile chattering. 

__"You deserve the world, Dimitri."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Just something I busted out really quick. I felt like we should all maybe do some good things to take care of ourselves, like taking a bath, maybe?
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/nekotachis)


End file.
